The Big Escape
by Haruka Li
Summary: Lyra moved from Johto to Kanto and she hates the new region. Follow her and her friends in the journey to all of the regions.
1. Chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6

The Big Escape.

**Italic words are Pokemon speaking to each other or Ruru telepathically speaking to a person's mind.**

A Pokemon Fanfiction.

**Chapter 1: Running Away.**

Hey. My name is Lyra. I USED to live in Johto, until we had to move to Kanto. I lived in Goldenrod City, with my best friend and the gym leader there, Whitney. My mom had to move here because she signed up as an aide to the amazing Professor Oak in his research. So, here I am. Stuck in a car with Furry, my Furret which I caught outside of Cherrygrove and Lilly, my Lilligant. Which I received as a gift. With Pony, my Ponyta in her Pokeball, and Ruru, my Ralts. I've been to all of the regions already, but I never explored them. I called Whitney through my Baby Blue Pokegear and asked how was the gym and how was Johto. But then, when we were talking, she had to have a Gym Battle with a guy named Ethan. Ruru distracted my thoughts when she tugged at my shirt. She pointed to Lilly when she accidentally fell out of the window! I yelled at my mom to stop the car and jumped out the window. I opened the Pokeball of Pony and rode on her back to the place where Lilly laid. She had scratches on her body and was dirty all over. I ran back to the car and got my sling bag. I got out a Super Potion and sprayed it all over Lilly. The scratches healed up instantly and she stood up slowly. "Lilli, Lilligant?" she said as she rubbed her head. "_It's okay, Lilly. You just fell out of the window! You better be careful next time." _Ruru said to Lilly. Man! I hate this region! First, my Pokemon got hurt. Second, I miss my friends. May, Brendan, Diamond, Pearl, Whitney, Morty, Crystal, Cheren and Bianca. I miss them all. Hmm... what if I ran away? I could go to another region. Hoenn? Sinnoh? Who knows? I'll give this "running away" thing a shot. That could work.

**Chapter 2: Pallet Town.**

"Honey, we're here!" mom says in my dreams... Or, is it in real life? "Aw great. We're here." Then I stretch. I grab my Pokeballs and send all of my friends out. Ruru jumps up to my shoulder and Lilly, with Furry, ride on the back of Pony. "Go check out your room, sweetie!" mom says as she leads me to the stairs. So my friends and I climb up the stairs and look at the beautiful room. I see a note on the table and read it. _Hello Lyra, it's me, Dad. I just wanted to say that you will be meeting me in your journey throughout Kanto. Do you want to take the Gym Challenge? If so, give this letter to the Dragonite in the Pokeball there. He'll know what to do. And the other Pokeball on your left? That's a Flygon. I want you to have it. You might as well have a Flying Pokemon on your team to soar across the skies. I love you and take care._

My dad? I've never seen him. Maybe, I'll get to meet him on the way. I'll take this challenge and show my daddy I'm strong. I let the Dragonite hold the letter, go outside and open it. Then, it flies off to the horizon. I run back up to get the Flygon and open the Pokeball. I let my Pokemon "examine" the Flygon and they quickly become friends. I guess I've got to name it. I think of plenty of names but, I feel like they're not strong enough. Then I think of the greatest name of all. Tamaris. "Come on Tamaris! Let's show you to Mom." I say and begin to run to the door. But then, Tamaris looks at me confused. "That's your name, silly. It's Tamaris! Come on, let's go!" She quickly follows me downstairs and I approach Mom. "Mom! Look! I got this Flygon from Dad!" I showed her the Flygon and it waved happily back at her. Mom's face turns serious then she tells me to hand the Flygon over. I ask why, but she continues to shout at me to give her the Flygon. I don't understand why she wants the Flygon, when she has her own Vibrava and Sentret. I tell her I don't want to give Tamaris back so I run out of the house and ran to Professor Oak's lab.

Chapter 3: My New Battling Partner.

I run in and see two boys having a battle and they stare at me. They see the 5 Pokeballs in the sling of my bag and then they run to me. They tell me to open them and I back out slowly. They start to make me feel creeped out and such. I open the Pokeballs and they see my fantastic team. I stare at my Pokemon and ask what kind of Pokemon and Level are they. I grab a pen and paper and write down this:

Flygon – Lvl. 45

Furret – Lvl. 38

Ralts- Lvl. 40 ( I didn't want him to evolve.)

Lilligant- Lvl. 39

Ponyta – Lvl. 42 (I didn't want her to evolve too.)

Then this arrogant boy went up to me and said he could defeat my team, and I almost laugh at his Level 5 Charmander. I gladly accept, ready to kick him in the butt and embarrass him. Since Charmander is a Fire type, I send out Flygon because he knows Earthquake. The battle ends fast and he becomes furious. The other boy stares at me and he asks if he could travel with me throughout Kanto. I look at him for a while, I suddenly notice that he looks kinda cute... So I accept.

"Awesome! Uh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Red. And you are..?" he asks in a gentlemanly way.

"Uh... I'm Lyra. I moved in from Johto. Anyway, do you have your bag?" I asked. I wanted to leave as soon as possible so that I don't get to see Mo-

"LYRA! Give that Flygon to me now!" Mom yells angrily.

"If you want a Flygon so badly, why don't you evolve Vibrava?" I tell her.

"It's not like that. Now give it to me now!" mom shouts.

Red just stands there holding his bag. "Red, run." I tell him. "What?" he replies still shocked at the scene. "RUN!" I yell. And we both dash out of the Prof's lab. I return everyone to their Pokeballs except for Tamaris. I get on her and help Red get on her. I tell Tamaris to fly just in time before Mom grabbed her tail. Soon, we were soaring through the skies. "Hold on!" I shout, then Red put's his arms around me. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Mom I was going on an adventure!" Red shouts. I tell him to get the Pokegear that was hanging around my neck and he dials the number. He hangs up after the call and we're on our way again. "Um... Lyra?" he asks. "What?" "Where are we going?" "Uh... Kinda hard to explain... We're going to Johto."

_Why is Lyra's mom so adamant on getting that Flygon? Find out in the next chapter of, The Big Escape._

**Chapter 4: Phone Call.**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"How could you give her that Flygon?"

"What?"

"How could you give Lyra the Flygon that almost killed her?"

"..."

"Answer me Lance! Answer Me now!"

"The Flygon WANTED to be with her. It told me."

"I'll never forgive you Lance. Not after you did that to our only daughter..."

(Flashback)

"Daddy! Daddy! Your Flygon is SO fast! Can I ride it? Can I ride it pweasssse daddy?"

"Ok Lyra dear!"

"No! She might get hurt Lance!"

"It's okay! I trust in that Flygon."

"Daddy, daddy! HEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!"

**Chapter 5: In Vermillion.**

"Hey, Lyra... It's been a long day. Let's land down there in Vermillion. From there, we can take the S.S. Anne to Johto." Red says.

"Okay. Tamaris, take us down to Vermillion!" I tell her. We swoop down to Vermillion and I recall Tamaris to her Pokeball. I bring Ruru out of her Pokeball so that she can roam around with me by her side. She jumps on my shoulder and waves at Red. "_Hello, Red. How are you today?" _ "Did... did... you just say something in my mind?" Red says as he points to Ruru. "Ruru just spoke to you in your mind. He's a Psychic Pokemon you know." I explain. "Um... According to this Town Map, We should be able to rest over... there." Red says, pointing to a building that says "Pokemon Fan Club". We walk over to the door and knock. A girl with a Skitty opens the door and greets us. We see an old man with a Nidorina at his side. We ask if we could stay for the night and he agrees. I set up my sleeping bag beside Red's and go to the comfort room to change into my pajamas. I take my Pokemon brush and brush my Pokemon. I then recall all of them back to their Pokeballs except for Ruru. He lays down beside me and cuddles next to me. I wish Red a good night's rest because we have a big day tomorrow. I wake up in the middle of the night because of a horrible dream. It was about mom taking away Tamaris and locking her up in a safe. Red notices and sits up beside me. "What's wrong Lyra? You look pale." He says as he puts his hand on my forehead. "I...I...I'm okay. Just had a bad dream and all. I'll go out for a while." I say as I get up to go to the bathroom to change. When I got ready, I got my bag and headed out. When I went out of the building, it was still dark. I checked my Pokegear for the time and it showed that it was 3:00 in the morning. I walked around the empty city until I found a necklace. It was shining in the moonlight. It was a turquoise gem necklace. I look around and see no one. So I stuff the necklace in my pocket and begin to sit on a bench that was near the seaside. Then I look down at the sea and saw an injured Kingdra just lying on the sea with scratches and a deep cut near its eye! I reach out to it and got a max potion out of my bag. I put the max potion down on the road and stretched out to get the Kingdra. I pull it out of the water and got the max potion. Then, I spray it all over its wounds. The scratches start to heal but the deep cut didn't I got a bandage and place it on the wound. The Kingdra opens its eyes slowly and I think about how it would be a great addition in my team. I tap a Pokeball on its head and it shakes 3 times. I put it in my bag with my other Pokemon. Then I sit down again on the bench. Then I suddenly get the feeling like someone's watching me. I look around with a smile on my face. "Hello, Silver."

**Chapter 6: Meeting with a Friend.**

"Hey Lyra." Silver says with a smirk. Silver's one of my rivals in Johto, but we're good friends. "How are you? I didn't know you were here." I say as I hug him. "I missed you. So, who's this 'Red' dude I've been hearing of?" He says. "Just a new friend." I explain. Silver sits down beside me on the bench. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I say. "..." Silver says in silence. "Lyra?" "Yes?" "You look beautiful in the moonlight." Silver says with a blush. "...I've always feeled this way. Ever since we met. I... I love yo-" "Octillery, Ice Beam!" The Ice Beam hits Silver in the back and he collapses in front of me. "Silver!" I shout. I run to him and open Ruru's Pokeball and I tell him to survey the perimeter for any movements. And I call out Pony and Lilly to search around in the land. And I call out Tamaris and Furry to search in the air. Furry climbs on Tamaris' back and they fly up in the air. Ruru tells me telepathically that there's movement near the port. I run to the port and see a man in a black with a big red "R" on his uniform. I call Furry and Tamaris and they come down in an instant. I tell Furry to use Shadow Ball on the weird man and he gets thrown in the sea. "Why you little...!" He tells me and instructs his Octillery to use Ice Beam. I quickly tell Furry and Tamaris to dodge it and instruct Tamaris to use Earthquake and the weak Octillery goes down. "I hate it!" the mysterious man says. "We're always defeated by 10 year olds!" "I'm actually 16." I tell the man. "Whatever. Team Rocket WILL take over the world." He says. Then he releases a smoke bomb and disappears. I run over to Silver to check on him. _He looks pretty bad... _Furry and Ralts tell each other. "Pony!" I say. "Hand me my bag please?" "Pony! Ponyta!" she replies. Then Pony walks over to my bag and picks it up with her teeth. She walks back to me and I search for an Ice Heal. "No... one won't work. Are there any more Ice Heals?" I ask Furry, who then shakes her head. "...Pony, can you warm him up?" I ask. Pony nods her head and trys... but to no avail. I rush to the nearest Pokemon Center and tears stream down my eyes. Silver then opens his eyes a little and speaks the words he wasn't able to say. "Lyra... I love you."


	2. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own Pokemon and it's characters, yadda, yadda.**

**Chapter 7**

I am still shocked at the words he spoke to me. I sit beside Silver, who is recuperating from the Ice Beam. I hear a knock in the door and it's Red. He looks at the worried look on my face. "Lyra, what's wrong? And... who's this guy?" he asks me. "He's a friend of mine. He got hit by an Ice Beam in the back." I say. Red brings out his Bulbasaur,a Sandshrew and a Growlithe. He explains to me that he caught the Growlithe and the Sandshrew while I was gone. "I wanna train 'em Lyra. Can you help me?" Red asks, with a puppy dog expression on his face. I hesitate, because I have to take care of Silver. Silver then blinks his eyes and says that I can go. I try to protest, but he encourages me. I kneel to his level and he kisses me. I'm taken aback, but I go along with it. And then, Red pulls me out, eager to train his Pokemon. Silver blushes deeply at the kiss and I practically turn 20 shades of red. Red still pulls me out of the PokeCenter.

We then go to the nearest route and I monitor him. _Red practices very hard... _Ruru says telepathically to me. I agree. His "Saur" as he calls his Bulbasaur, quickly evolves to an Ivysaur and his Sanshrew into a Sandslash. However, the Growlithe still stays as a Growlithe because he needs a fire stone to evolve. By the end of the day, all his Pokemon are level 30. I'm surprised at the progress, thinking that I need to train harder so that my Pokemon become level 70 and above. I call Red, who looks like he's battling another one of the elderly trainers or "Veterans". After a solid two minutes, Red declares that he has won and receives the winning money. "I'm so proud of you, Red!" I tell him. "I'll finally defeat that dreaded Blue! Grr..." he says and grits his teeth. He tells me that he has to go tot he PokeCenter to heal his Pokemon.

I silently wait with Ruru by the bench near the sea. "Hello, my dear Lyra." "ARCEUS! N?" I say, shocked by his sudden appearance. "Yes, it's me. King N Harmonia!" he proudly declares. "Um... N, no one knows who you are or Team Plasma." I tell him in a whisper. "Oh." he says blankly. "I came here, for you." he says, grabbing my chin and pulling it at his eye level. We're merely 4 inches apart. "I... I love you, Lyra." he says, bringing me into his kiss. I flail, trying to get away from his lips, then I hear a voice. "Get away from her!" I look, and it's Silver. "Who are you?" N says with an angry look on his face. I finally get free of N's lips and run to Silver. I put my hands on his face and ask if he's okay. He says that Nurse Joy released him from the PokeCenter 2 minutes before N kissed me. I hug him and I'm happy that he's okay. "You... you stole Lyra away from me! You will pay dearly!" N says with angry tears in his eyes. "Zekrom, come out!"

N sends out Zekrom and Silver sends out Ho-Oh and it's the battle between legendaries. I try to stop them, but they're concentrated in the battle. Then, I hear this:

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!"

"Ho-Oh, use Fire Blast!"

Then, I look at where the attacks are headed, and they're headed at the boys! I run to the middle of where the attacks meet, and I get hit by Fusion Bolt and Flamethrower. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, the pain excrutiating. The boys both say my name, then I black out.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Please review if you want more. In the next chapter, I hope you'll cry as much I will! :D

-Haruka Li~


End file.
